Fantendo Adventure/Angel's Story
Note, decisions that cause the Player to die are not included in the story but can happen and are considered non-cannon. Chapter One - Man Down After walking towards a large shadow shaped like a giant teddy-bear, Angel noticed some rotten corpses and body parts belonging to the missing Towns People, the corpse were vibrating as if they where having a fit. A thick misty fog filled the air making it hard to see where he was going. Angel decided to turn back but got stopped in his tracks when a large creature appeared in front of him, towering over him like a mountain. The beast spoke in a strange language similar to human speech, but it was impossible to tell what it was saying. Angel ran past the beast and back to Fantenville only to find it in havoc because of an outbreak of the un-dead has started to attack the people of Fantenville. Angel decided to look for some of his friends and wants to leave the town, he gathers Eva, Pablo, Tom and Brochi and then leaves in Pablo's RV. The drive through Tendo City but crash into a hotel in the chaos of the Zombies sadly killing Brochi and knocking out Angel in the crash. Chapter Two - Room Service Angel wakes up in a dark Hotel room being nursed by Eva and being fed by Pablo, Angel asks what happens and Pablo explains that they crashed and Brochi died. He asks where Tom is and then he says "Tom is out looking for food, he's been out a while now..." Angel suggests looking for him but Pablo says it's to dangerous. Later that night Eva finds Angel about to sneak out to look for Tom, she asks if she can go with him and suggests taking a weapon, just in case. Eva grabs a Knife from the Kitchen and Angel gets a ----. They set off through the Hotel and down to the Café avoiding the Zombies on the way. When they get their they find it empty with a few Zombies and Tom's hat in a pool of blood, they are sure Tom has died and go back to the room where they find an angry Pablo waiting to scold them for leaving, saying "You could have died! What were you thinking! Why did you two even go out there!?" They tell them what had happend and how they found Tom's hat and they tell him that Tom has died, Pablo quickly states that Tom came back when they went out and that he brought back a bunch of Food from the Café downstairs. Later the next day the group try to get rid of all the Zombies in the Hotel and try to secure the place so no more Zombies can get in but this also means Zombies can't get out, they later find out Tom has a bite from a Zombie. Eva tries to nurse Tom back to health but she fails and he becomes a Zombie. The group get cornered in a Bathroom because Tom is blocking the only exit. Angel sees someone in a window across the alley and he shouts them for help. The person tells them to open their window so she can send a long plank of wood over to use as a crossing. Eva goes first, then Angel starts to cross. When Pablo is about to cross the bathroom door breaks and Tom attacks Pablo. Angel and Eva have stumbled upon a new group. Chapter Three - New Faces The new group that Angel and Eva found consists of Ursula, Brock, Rick, Locky and Fae. There were some concerns as to weather they should let the new people stay but in the end decide they can stay. Ursula explains that they got trapped in the building when her sister Marina got bitten. Angel manages to get the group down to a large RV outside and they all head of to the woods assuming no one would be theire meaning no Zombies would be there. They set up a camp and camp-fire and start to roast some Marshmellow's they found in their RV. The next day Angel and Ursula come across a large crater in the woods whilst looking for food, they were going to take a closer look but ran towards the sound of a girl screaming. When they got back to camp they found that Eva had been bitten by an un-dead Brock and had started to eat Fae before Locky killed her with his Hammer. The shock of loosing Fae, Brock and Eva left Locky unstable. Ursula crushed Fae's Skull to stop her turning into a Zombie. They decided that the Woods wasn't as safe as it seemed and the group split. Rick and Locky wanted to stay in the woods and Ursula and Angel wanted to leave. They split their food 50-50 and took the RV into a near by village. The village was full of Zombies but it had a Manor in the middle where someone was living. Ursula and Angel took their chances and ran towards the Manor, they knocked on the door and it slowly opened, a boy asked them what they wanted and they told him "Can you help us? We're looking for a place to stay.", he opens the door and introduces himself as Hayden. Chapter Four - Old Places Hayden introduces Ursula and Angel to his friend Nicholas. Nicholas takes Ursula and Angel to a room and gets them some food and drink and then asks how long they'll be staying, Hayden comes in and says they can stay for as long as they like and that they don't have to leave if they don't want. Later Angel tells Ursula that he misses his friends Brochi, Eva, Pablo and Tom and wonders why he lived out of the five of them. He then asks Ursula about Marina, Fae, Brock, Locky and Rick and asks if she misses them, she replies "Of course I miss them, they were my friends, I hope Rick and Locky are doing okay in the Woods..." Angel suggests they should go back and look for them but Ursula says it's to dangerous. A few days later at night Angel asks Hayden if he lost anyone, he says "No one yet, let's hope it stays like that" and Angel tells Hayden of his dearly departed friends and how Rick and Locky are still in the Woods. Hayden asks for a description because he saw some boys a few days ago looking for something, he could hear barking but didn't go and see what it was. Angel asks Hayden if he'd go with him to look for Locky and Rick to witch Hayden gladly agrees to. Angel and Hayden find Locky's campsite and three freshly dug graves with personal belongings on them, Glasses for Brock, a Bow for Eva and a Rose for Fae. Hayden finds a note from Rick reading "I've gone to find Ursula and Angel, Locky found a Dog but it doesn't seem very well, Locky seems to be going insa-" The letter stops with blood drops on the page, Hayden hears groaning so he and Angel go and check it out. They find Locky's corpse hanging from a tree by some rope, it's clear Locky had killed himself, next to the tree was another grave with a note written by Locky on it, "THIS WAY HE WON'T SUFFER" reads the note. Chapter Five - Back to School Angel and Hayden return to the manor and stumble across a car on the way back, they take the car and drive around to gather food and water in case the manor runs out. They return with a bunch of food and water and are greeted by a scared Nicholas. He tells them not to leave without telling him first because he got worried. Hayden and Nicholas go of into a room because Hayden has 'a bunch of cool stories to tell him'. Angel heads back to the room and goes to sleep. The next day Ursula asks Hayden about Locky and Rick in the Woods.. Nicholas calls for Angel's help on re-enforcing a fence they built to keep out Zombies. Nicholas asks Angel to get him some nails from inside but quickly turns back when Nicholas screams for help. The fence had broken and the Zombies had gotten in and bitten Nicholas. Ursula, Angel and Hayden get into the car Hayden and Angel found the other day and set off to find a new place to stay. Along the road they come across a back-packing young man called Tucker, Tucker is trying to find a place to stay and asks if he can tag along. Accepting his request the group let Tucker come with them and they start to look for a new place to stay. Later that night Angel stops the car in front of a School "Ninto High School". On the outside of the building someone had written "NO WHERE IS SAFE, GO HOME" ignoring the warning the group go inside the School where they meet a young man called Steli. Steli says he wrote the message on the school to try and keep people away from the school and his injured friend Plazzap. Steli says they can stay with him in the school until they find a better place to stay and until Plazzap is better. Chapter Six - Sticks and Stones Steli invites the new arrivals into the school, he says "This place is your home now so you can go anywhere you like, but take my advice and stay out of the basement. They're some Zombies down there!". Taking his advice the new arrivals stay out of the basement. Later that night they all gather for dinner in the schools cafeteria and Ursula makes some Eggs. Angel asks Plazzap what hapend to him to witch he replies "I fell over running from some Zombies. Steli and Niddia helped me but I think Niddia only did it because she likes Steli" Steli is shocked by this and asks more about Niddia's crush on him, leaving the others clueless to whom Niddia even is. "Who's Niddia?" asked Hayden, Niddia came through the door at that moment and yells "I'm Niddia, and I'm the most popular girl her- oh... I'm the only girl here" Ursula pops her head around the door and states she's female too but Niddia just replies "Yeah, yeah, yeah, no one cares about you." and gives her a mennacing glare. Ursula just rolls her eyes and gets back to making Eggs. Steli asks Niddia about her crush and Niddia replies "What!? Eeew! No!! Blah!" and glares at Plazzap. Steli is dissapointed and offended. Ursula comes through with some Eggs and Salad, Plazzap is confused as to why she didn't use the meat only to find out Ursula is Vegetarian. They all dig into there food and go to bed. Angel is woken up in the middle of the night be screams of pain. He quickly runs towards the screams and into Niddia's Room. He finds Niddia on the floor gasping for breath and covered in Blood.He calls for help and soon Tucker, Ursula, Steli and Hayden show up. "Spiders! In the basement! They're out!" where Niddia's last words before passed out, Ursula and Steli lift her onto a bed and Steli asks Angel if he would go to the nurses office and find some disinfectant and bandages for Niddia, Angel agrees and heads into the nurses office that just so happens to be on the second basement level of the school, traveling through the halls of the school Angel comes across a fork in the road, he chooses the Left path and finds his way to an empty elevator shaft, he decides to slide down the ropes that support the elevator and heads into the second basement floor that so happens is full of spiders. Chapter Seven - Plazzaped After reaching the second basement floor Angel travels silently through the halls avoiding the cobwebs and mummified students along the way. Whilst searching for the Nurses Office Angel comes across a large hole in the floor that leads down to the generators on the floor below, with no way around unless he travels on the sticky webs Angel goes down another floor into the school power room, avoiding hanging wires and fried spiders and students he looks for a way to get back up to the right floor. Heading into a room with a door labeled "SCIENCE STORE ROOM" he finds a whole bunch of surgical tools and sciencey things like acid and other chemicals, he puts the finding in his backpack and looks for another way to get to the Nurses Office. After wondering around and collecting food, water and various other things Angel finds another elevator shaft, this time with an elevator in place. Rather than climbing up the rope Angel decides to see if the elevator still works. After smashing a few buttons the elevator slowly creeps upwards making clicking and scraping noises soon a "twang" sound is heard, then another, and another and then the elevator plummets two stories down and crashes to the floor with Angel inside. Steli and Ursula hear the noise and go "What was that..?" and Niddia starts to toss and turn and begins to cry in pain. It cuts back to Angel in the elevator scene, Angel had been in the wreckage for seven and a half hours now and was just waking up. He struggles out of the wreck and tries to get to the top floor where he and his friends where staying. Grabbing his backpack he looks for a way to get up. Finally reaching the room where Niddia was resting he finds that no one is there, looking around he finds a note from Ursula "Angel, on the off chance you're reading this, Niddia turned, but, she didn't 'turn' she began to grow and swell and started to bleed from her eyes, she died, 'turned' and bit Plazzap on the leg, without hesitation amputated the leg off. It seems to be getting better but Niddia is still somewhere around the school, we took a school bus and headed back to Tendo City, good luck - Ursula". After reading the note Niddia runs in as a Mutated creature called a Mombie and fights him, after winning he heads outside, get's into a school bus and follows the tracks that Ursula and the group left behind in the mud. Chapter Eight - Dreamers After driving back to Tendo City, Angel decides it's time to settle down as it's getting dark. He parks the school bus in an alley and falls asleep inside. Whilst he is sleeping he has a dream. Angel wakes ups in the school bus the next day and goes outside, children are playing, shops are up and running, cars are driving up and down the roads, and buildings that where crumbling or in pieces are back up, like the apocalypse hadn't even started. A child stop to talk to him she says "Hey mister, do you know how to play jump rope?" Angel responds "Uuuuh..?" and the girl grabs him by his hand and takes him to the park where she and her friends like to play, Angel plays jump rope with them, after finishing the game a strange eerie music starts to play and "Ring a Ring o Roses" start playing in the background. The sky starts to go a dark musky color and the children join hands and dance around him in a circle, then the screen fades to white. Angel is now in a blank area without anyone or anything around him. Walking forwards he meets Brochi, standing still, he can't go around her for some reason. She says "Who..?" and disappears. Walking on he then comes across Tom, he tells him "How...?" and then disappears, next he finds Pablo, he says "Where..?" and vanishes. He later finds Eva, she doesn't say anything for a while, turns around, and walks off, but before she walks off screen she says "Why..?" in a split second she turns around and runs at him as a zombie Brochi, Tom and Pablo come running in from other angles, they all start to eat his flesh as the same eerie music as before starts to play, it gradually gets louder and then Angel suddenly wakes up from his nightmare panting as Zombies smack on the windows. Angel steps on the gas and drives forward, he looks back to see if the Zombies where following him but crashes into an office building when looking at them. The Zombies notice the crash and start to follow it, Angel's only option is to go into the building and climb to the top. Chapter Nine - Sky High Angel climbs out of the windscreen of the crashed school bus and crawls into the office building. Inside the building is filled with sleeping gear and camping equipment, as if it was a safe building during the early days of the out break. Angel bypasses the zombies trapped in sleeping bags and in tents and makes it to the stairwell. After several minutes of climbing he ends up on the middle floor, he hears some clattering and clanking noises and pulls out a knife ready to attack. He rises his knife up into the air, about to strike when he stops, as he realizes the noise wasn't because of a zombie, but rather made by a fellow survivor, Velma. She has supplies and is carrying a custom map. You have the option to kill her anyway or ask her some questions. Kill Her Anyway: Angel drives his knife into her skull and pushes her to the floor, taking her supplies and map and heads off down the stairwell in fear of someone else being on the same floor. When he's downstairs the zombies had calmed down and had began to wonder away. Angel chooses to leave quietly and quickly and begins to follow the map. Ask Her Some Questions: Angel stops and looks at her, he asks her if she's alright and she replies that she's looking for supplies and survivors for her camp. She eyes up Angel's supplies and asks if he'd go with her to her camp. He accepts and the two head off into the night. The Story splits off to a large degree here and has been split into to two articles Kill Her Anyway Ask Her Some Questions Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Eva's Stuff Category:Fantendo Adventure